On Target
by Caffeine-Faerie
Summary: Drabble. One Shot. Pure Speculation for 3x07  Red Hot . What does Jane do when Lisbon goes on her  speculative  date with Mashburn?


**A/N This is pure and unadulterated speculation for 3x07 (Red Hot). The teasers imply that Mashburn finally gets his date with Lisbon, and the plot bunny that has taken residence in my brain and refuses to budge is what Jane does while Lisbon is otherwise occupied.**

**Also, I'm really curious about that gun... aren't you?**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Jane sat in the parking lot and stared at the building in front of him. Lisbon should be firmly enraptured by Mash's charm by now, and while he felt a surge of jealously, Walter was proving to be a means to an end for Jane at that moment. Jane didn't feel insecure about the date – Lisbon was just another pretty face who had enchanted the billionaire, and when he got bored, things would end – no, Walter Mashburn had provided Jane with the window of time he needed to begin his plan without worrying about Lisbon suddenly appearing and foiling everything. Taking a deep breath, Jane picked up the box from the passenger's seat and opened the door. He hesitated only slightly before leaving the car and walking towards the building with purpose.

tMtMtMt

Lisbon smiled at Van Pelt, who was dancing slowly in the arms of Agent O'Laughlin on the dance floor, and to Rigsby and Cho at the bar, before turning back to the man who was studying her intently. If she were to admit it to herself, Lisbon had thoroughly enjoyed getting dressed up, and wined and dined by the very charming Walter Mashburn – but something was bugging her. Why had Jane turned down the invitation? She had been so sure he would be there to bug her and crash her date. What was he doing? Her musings were interrupted by a glass of wine being placed in front of her. Mashburn smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry about him, my dear. He has his own business to attend to."

That's precisely what caused her to worry. Still, she took a sip and relaxed back into her seat. It wasn't everyday that she was spoilt as she had been.

tMtMtMt

Jane stood and patiently listened to the instructor as he corrected Jane's posture and advised him to take aim. The last time Jane had fired a gun, it had been to save a life – the life of _his_ Lisbon – this time it was to prepare to kill. If only the team could see him now: dressed casually, gun in hand, and quietly taking orders and listening to advice from a stranger at a shooting range. Adjusting his protective glasses one last time, he held his breath as he pulled the trigger. The instructor was impressed, a body hit on the first attempt. Try again. Squeezing the trigger was easier the second and third and forth times. A natural the man had said, making minor adjustments to Jane's stance before leaving him alone with his bullets and the paper target.

He had travelled as far away from Sacramento as he could to do this, Jane didn't want anybody at the CBI to know he even had a gun, let alone how to use one. And this gun was special. It had avenged the death of one tortured soul already. Maybe it could do the same for him. He put four more bullets into the target – all in the centre of the body – before he let out the breath he was holding. He was getting more comfortable with the idea of shooting a gun, but he wasn't having fun performing the action. Jane saw that as a good thing. Maybe it would be possible to retain some semblance of humanity if he could keep himself from enjoying pulling the trigger.

The team forgot that he was a victim. He suffered the same trauma, the same pain as the people they dealt with everyday. It wasn't their fault – he did a mighty fine job of covering those wounds and playing the reckless consultant – they had become comfortable with his front and they would never understand how desperate and powerless he still felt, how... out of control his life still was. Well, Lisbon may have an inkling, but she would never dream the full extent of his terror. Which is why she and the team were enjoying a lavish soiree as guests of Walter Mashburn, and he was emptying bullets into his third target. She deserves to be spoilt, to not worry about his antics for a while. She deserves to be happy, he has decided.

Jane finishes the box of ammunition, and turns around to find the instructor watching him. You really are very good for a beginner, he is told. Jane doesn't trust himself to answer and smiles deprecatingly instead. He is given a few more pointers and told he should think about the marksman's course and what it entails. The thought makes his stomach turn, but he finds himself considering it. He asks for more information and follows the man out of the range to discuss the course. Maybe this is how he can reclaim control of his life.

tMtMtMt

He is sitting at his unused desk and reading a case file when Lisbon comes in early on the Monday morning. That in itself is cause for concern in her books, and she stands silently and watches him for a few moments. Jane is so caught up in the file he is reading, he doesn't notice her standing there. She frowns and makes for her office, turning when she gets to her door – he hasn't moved. She keeps her door open so she can see him as the rest of the team trickle in from their weekend off. He looks up briefly when Van Pelt greets him, but returns to the folders in front of him. Red John? She wonders, deciding to find out. As she stands, Jane closes the folder, and takes his empty tea cup to the kitchen. She heads to meet him there.

"Good morning Jane, hard at work?"

"Always, Lisbon. Did you have an enjoyable weekend with Mash?"

"The ball was surprisingly enjoyable, yes."

He smiles briefly as he tests his tea and nods, satisfied with the brew. "That's excellent to hear."

As he moves out of the kitchen, clearly making for the attic, she stops him. "Jane."

He turns, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Miss me already, Lisbon?"

She ignores the jibe. "Why did you turn down Mashburn's invitation."

He looks at her carefully before answering. "Because you deserved a weekend of not worrying about your job and being happy." It wasn't a complete lie. "And I had some business I needed to attend to."

"Mashburn used the same excuse for you."

Jane nodded. "I imagine he did." Lifting his teacup in her direction, he wheeled around and made for the attic.

Lisbon stood and stared at the empty space where Jane had stood. She still felt very uneasy, but she couldn't figure out why. Making her way over to his desk, she lifted the cover of the first file on the pile. Information on their most recent case. She checked the second. It was the same. His paperwork was complete. Now she was really concerned. Just what was Jane up to?

* * *

**Meh. It's drabble. But like I said, the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Best get back to my proper work.**

**Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts, as always. :)**

**xox ~CF**


End file.
